powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Royal Beast
Power Rangers Royal Beast is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Plot Shane Collins, a zoologist, uncovers Faunation, a world inhabited by the anthropomorphic animal race known as the Humanimals. However, it coincides with the arrival of the Players from outer space who have chosen the Earth to be the site of their 100th Big Game competition. Four of the Humanimals-the shark woman Sela, the lion man Leo, the elephant man Tusk, and the tiger woman Amu-try to defend Faunation from the Players but their fight takes them to the Earth, with Shane in tow, and it is revealed he possesses an artifact known as the Royal Cube, the fifth of a set also possessed by his Humanimal companions. The Royal Cubes transform into devices that allow the five of them to transform into the Power Rangers Royal Beast and fight the Player general attacking the Earth. After the fight, the Humanimals realize that they are now trapped in the human world, as there needs to be six Royal Cubes for them to return to Faunation. Shane helps the four Humanimals live in the human world while they search for the sixth Royal Cube, all while they continue to battle the Players who have added the Power Rangers Royal Beast to their Big Game festivities. Characters Rangers Allies Human *Marvin Moore Humanimal *Kong *Swift *Kifaru *Lycan *Ghari Others Villains The Players *Leader **Xeno *Generals **Azald **Cerebros **Dropette **Sharpish *Footsoldiers **Glitches *Players Monsters Others *'Kingler' *Space Circus **Ringmaster **Andine Arsenal * Royal Morpher * Beast Torch * Whale Gun * Eagle Blade * Beast Rod * Royal Beast Slasher Zords *Drove Megazord **Jungle Stampede Megazord-Bear Ax ***Jungle Stampede Megazord ****Stampede Megazord-Giraffe Cannon *****Stampede Megazord ******Eagle Royalzord ******Shark Royalzord ******Lion Royalzord *****Giraffe Royalzord ****Jungle Megazord-Mole Drill *****Jungle Megazord ******Gorilla Royalzord ******Tiger Royalzord ******Elephant Royalzord *****Mole Royalzord ***Bear Royalzord **Power Pack Megazord ***Crocodile Royalzord ***Wolf Royalzord ***Rhino Royalzord **Bat Royalzord *Whale Royalzord *Condor Royalzord / Nike Megazord Auxillary *Panda Royalzord Alternate Combinations *Great Stampede Megazord *Great Stampede Megazord-Giraffe Cannon *Elephant Stampede Megazord *Tiger Stampede Megazord *Croc Stampede Megazord *Wild Stampede Megazord *Wolf Stampede Megazord *Predator Stampede Megazord *Power Stampede Megazord *Grand Jungle Megazord *Grand Jungle Megazord-Mole Drill *Lion Jungle Megazord *Shark Jungle Megazord *Croc Jungle Megazord *Wild Jungle Megazord *Wolf Jungle Megazord *Predator Jungle Megazord *Power Jungle Megazord *Victory Nike Megazord *Shark Nike Megazord *Lion Nike Megazord *Croc Nike Megazord *Wild Nike Megazord *Wolf Nike Megazord *Predator Nike Megazord *Power Nike Megazord Episodes # Animal Rush, pt.1: Shane Collins, a young zoologist, comes across a mysterious cube in the woods that transports him to a place inhabited by animal-headed humanoids known as the Humanimals. Shane explores Faunation on his own and meets Sela, Leo, Tusk, and Amu, but when the alien outlaws known as The Players attack the human world, the four Humanimals transform into the Power Rangers Royal Beast, while Shane watches on in awe and a burning desire to join them and help protect the Earth. # Animal Rush, pt.2: The Humanimals, stuck in the human world, stay with Shane's uncle, but Tusk still does not trust Shane to be the fifth Royal Beast Ranger. However, Shane cannot find time to deem himself worthy when the monster Berdown attacks, forcing him to fight without transforming. # Homesick: The Humanimals cannot return to Faunation until they find the missing sixth Royal Cube. Amu thinks she has found it and takes Shane along with her, but she seems more interested in experiencing human culture. Their plans are waylayed when the monster Gunsight attacks various cars and trucks, so the Royal Beast Rangers face off, but find that his attacks are too fast to be seen, until Shane seems to gain a new power. # Shark vs. Lion: Sela and Leo are kidnapped by the monster Netgard to be in his "Battle Show" where two people enter, and only one can leave, and he chooses best friends because it entertains him. As they fight, Leo holds back as Sela is a woman, which upsets her, and reminds her of the last time they fought in a martial arts tournament in Faunation. # Jungle King, pt.1: While chasing down the monster Pudgy Fang, Shane and the others find a gorilla Humanimal named Kong who has been studying humans for several years. Elsewhere, Azald lands on Earth to make Pudgy Fang more powerful. # Jungle King, pt.2: With Shane using Kong's Humanimal power, Kong begins to age rapidly, threatening his life. Elsewhere, Azald discovers Pudgy Fang is still alive, but has gone missing. The Royal Beast Rangers track him down again, but find someone looking entirely different. # Ghostly Zoo: Cerebros appears and transforms Amu into one of his servants. While Tusk looks for a way to bring her back, the other Royal Beast Rangers face a bizarre creature assisted by a mysterious, ghostly hero. # Savannah’s Song: The monster Trumpet Biker attacks with the maddening sound of his horn, posing himself as a great challenge to the Power Rangers Royal Beast, while Leo befriends a young musician after hearing one of his songs. # Groundhog Day: The Royal Beast Rangers keep defeating the same enemy again and again, unaware that they are under the effect of the sleeping pollen of the monster Flowerough. Upon awakening, the heroes have little time to stop Flowerough's plant from destroying the world, until a new ally awakens to help them. # Xeno’s Dangerous Game: Xeno, the leader of The Players, envelops a large portion of the city into a barrier that desintegrates everything it touches, and the Power Rangers Royal Beast run against time to find the switch that turns it down as it shrinks little by little, threatening everyone trapped inside, including themselves. # The Jungle Stampede: Despite escaping from the barrier, the Royal Beast Rangers are easily defeated by Gift, the all-powerful destruction machine designed by Xeno. As Gift recharges to resume its attack, Sela and the other Humanimals confront the same "Bird Man" who once rescued Shane and discover that the sixth Royal Cube is in his possession. But when they realize that Shane's true intentions were to send them home and confront Gift alone, the other Royal Beast Rangers decide to return and help him instead, combining all their Royalzords into a new, mighty robot. # No Words: After having a disastrous encounter with Gerald Oliver, a bookshop owner, Tusk is obliged to work for him during his recovery, while the other Royal Beast Rangers are busy facing the monster Questerror who appears with a plan to destroy the culture of the Earth. # Bear Love: The Royal Beast Rangers climb Mount Axe along Yuri Irving, a young hiker who claims that she had seen Swift,the Bird Man they are looking for, there. Along the way, Leo, who became infatuated with Yuri, attempts to please her with no success, as she seems more interested in Shane. However, Yuri and the Royal Beast Rangers are unaware that The Players are also lying at the mountain for their own schemes. # Dummy Thief: Amu befriends Kenneth Fillmore and his younger sister Marin, two siblings who are dealing with harsh times as Kenneth is working hard to make money for a surgery Marin needs in order to treat herself. However, upon knowing that he knows one of the Power Rangers Royal Beast, the monster Thiefool decides to exploit Kenneth's desperate need for money in order to lay a trap for Amu and the others. # Royal Beast Under Attack: The monster Huntelder shoots people left and right, transforming them into dolls with his sniper rifle and taking even the Royal Beast Rangers by surprise. When only Leo and Tusk remain to face the enemy, they must find a way to outsmart the monster and save their friends. # Humanimal Power: Xeno's secretary Dropette appears and starts looking for Humanimals by her master's orders, assisted by the monster Mantor, and when Shane learns that his uncle Marvin was kidnapped upon being mistaken by a Humanimal as well, he comes up with a risky plan to rescue him. # Royal Player: Category:Patrick.cesare